Como aprendiz Como dios
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Ella era. Dulce, amable, graciosa, amena. Era. Y digo era porque ya no es. Fueron tres meses, pero cada da fue igual a un siglo. Reto de Blues para el foro Proyecto 1-8.


Reto de Blues del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Summary:** Ella era. Dulce, amable, graciosa, amena. Era. Y digo era porque ya no es. Fueron tres meses, pero cada da fue igual a un siglo.

* * *

 **Como aprendiz. Como dios.**

Ella era. Dulce, amable, graciosa, amena. Era. Y digo era porque ya no es. Fueron tres meses, pero cada da fue igual a un siglo. El tiempo se detuvo, en sus ojos, en sus pestañas. El tiempo se movía sólo en sus piernas desnudas, en su brazos y en su piel blanca. La cama, con la luz baja, nunca apagada. No se necesitaba la oscuridad para que la imaginación volara. Ella era la imaginación.

Mi hijo la había dejado plantada para una noche de estudios. Sí, universitarios. Él sería el muñeco de prueba de todas las recetas de Mimi, y yo sería el viejo que entra tarde y va a su cuarto a dormir. Pero su frustración y decepción me hicieron mirarla, y ofrecerle mi ayuda. Yo sería su muñeco de prueba. Al final, no sólo de sus recetas.

Creo que desde hace tiempo existen las fantasías extrañas. En mi juventud, al menos no se decían. Pero ella era diferente. Sus veintitantos años la habían encontrado con una necesidad de cambiar, de algo nuevo. Y no, no hablo de comida.

—Esto está delicioso —le dije la tercera noche que nos veíamos (ella había decidido que sus recetas pasarían por mi paladar antes que por el de su profesor). No me acuerdo qué era, aunque era un postre. Con crema y chocolate. Tenía demasiada azúcar, pero era soportable. Ella me miraba, con esos ojos tan grandes y brillantes, llenos de una perversa inocencia. Sonreía de satisfacción, pero había algo más.

—¿Usted lo cree? —me preguntó, uniendo sus manos frente a su pecho.

—Lo creo. Y puedes tutearme, lo sabes.

Pero, ¿para qué seguir prologando lo que pasó? Meh, no creo que sea necesario. ¿O si? Bueno, como sea, esas manos me daban una excusa perfecta para verla mejor, haciéndome el sorprendido ante su gesto. Quién podría negar que era una mujer preciosa. Su cintura, sus labios, sus perfectamente delineadas curvas. Mimi era la encarnación de esas historias eróticas estúpidas que se leen por todas partes.

Se levantó en algun momento, tan rápido que su falda se levantó lo suficiente como para dejarme ver que, en efecto, no tenía ropa interior. La garganta se me secó como no había pasado desde hacía unos quince años. Necesitaba tomar algo, lo que fuera.

—Tengo sed —le dije.

Lo siguiente es precipitado, confuso, y hasta extraño. Pero sus labios estaban sobre los míos, su lengua sin pedir permiso. Y mis manos en su cadera, y sus piernas alrededor mío, y, y, y... tantos y.

La levanté, como quien no puede impedir sus impulsos. No era ya la amiga de mi hijo, era Mimi. No era una joven universitaria, era Mimi. ¿Y quién era Mimi? Ni ella lo sabía. Pero esa noche era sólo ese nombre, que no era nada y, por eso, era todo.

Cuando llegamos a mi cama, dijo algo de su mochila, y me dijo que la buscara. Se la llevé, y sacó algo color negro, levantándose al baño.

Mimi me diría, tiempo después, que se sentía mal por algo. Nunca me dijo por qué. Fue después de esos tres meses de encuentros esporádicos, duraderos, eternos, pasionales. Sospecho que jugué el papel de aquello a lo que quería aferrarse para no caer.

Volvió a entrar con un traje negro, que representaba muchas fantasías. Su cuerpo resaltaba más que nunca. Tenía un antifaz que resaltaba más sus pestañas, y me ordenó buscar corbatas. Obedecí. Me ató a mi propia cama, sin que yo quisiera quejarme.

¿Qué es todo esto? Lo sé, es confuso, pero yo les dije que todo había sido confuso. ¿Puedo decirles por qué pasó todo? No, la verdad, porque con Mimi no hablábamos de casi nada. Nuestra comunicación siempre fue carnal. De mi parte fue por gravedad. Sentí que mi cuerpo era atraído por el de ella, y que caía en ese vórtice que grita que está mal, pero que se siente demasiado bien como para detenerse. Me leo y releo, y sospecho que quien me lea creerá que estoy loco, o enfermo. O ambas. Pero Mimi... ella era todo lo que quería. Mimi accedió, ella lo quiso. Y no me malentiendan, nunca hubiera caído si ella no fuera una universitaria, o mayor. No me atrajo su juventud. Si hubiera tenido cuarenta años, igual hubiera hecho lo mismo. Porque no era la juventud de Mimi lo que me atrajo, no. Eso fue, incluso, lo que me repelió. Pero siempre que se vestía para mí, que me miraba con esos ojos, el tiempo, ya dije, no existía. Y la edad es tiempo.

Entre ataduras y roces, me hablaba, diciéndome todo lo que me haría. Al parecer, me había portado mal, pero mi castigo no sería más de lo que yo quisiera. Empezó despacio, tímida. A pesar de todas sus intenciones, seguía teniendo el pudor de alguien que, sospecho, nunca había hecho eso. Dejé que su juego siguiera, hasta que creí necesario intervenir. De un tirón me desaté, y ella quedó abajo mío.

—¿Puedo comerte? —le pregunté, la voz ronca. Su respuesta fue un suspiro. Mis mordidas, al principio, eran suaves, sin ánimo de dejar marcas. Su cuello era muy sensible, al igual que el final de sus costillas. Murmuró:

—Más.

Y mis mordidas quisieron dejar marca en esa piel blanca. Cada vez que mis dientes se abrían y cerraban en su cuerpo, ella gemía, cada vez más fuerte. Tiró de mi pelo, y me hizo gruñir. Me hizo subir a sus labios, hinchados en lujuria. El beso fue lo único que necesité. Sin buscar protección, sin preguntar, pero sabiendo que era lo que ella ordenaba, entré en ella. De un tirón, arrancándole un gemido en el que se mezclaban dolor y placer. Decidí esperar, algo temeroso. Quizá había ido demasiado lejos. La idea era el disfrute, no el dolor. Pasaron unos diez segundos (es una forma de decir. Segundos, minutos, horas, años, todo era igual). Me pidió más, y obedecí.

¿Es necesario extenderse más? Todos conocemos el final de esto, no hay por qué entrar en pormenores.

El segundo encuentro fue distinto, aunque parecido. Ella fue quien usó los dientes. Descubrió esos lugares donde mi cuerpo era en exceso sensible, y se aprovechó de ello. Dejó sus marcas en todas partes, mientras seguía hablándome en ese tono tan suyo, tan sensual. Se levantó de la cama, se paseó por el cuarto, y apoyó la espalda en mi espejo. Sólo atiné a levantarme, tomarla por los muslos, levantarla, y ver cómo su espalda se movía rítmicamente en el espejo, cómo mi cara se contraía. Sentía sus uñas clavándose en mi piel, rasguñando, y sus gritos de placer eran lo que mis oídos querían escuchar.

¿El tercero, el cuarto, el quinto? Fueron todos parecidos, con sus asuntos especiales. Porque Mimi era especial. Mimi era. Todo, nada, un nombre, una mujer, la encarnación de la sexualidad. Mimi era, hasta que decidió irse de mi vida. Nunca supe por qué llegó, nunca supe por qué se fue. Tampoco se lo pregunté. La sigo viendo, con mi hijo, reunidos con sus demás amigos. Ella no me ignora, y me tutea. Nuestro secreto va a seguir así, secreto. Nuestra aventura también. Secreto. El mejor secreto que alguna vez he tenido que guardar.


End file.
